Goenitz
Goenitz (ゲーニッツ, Gēnittsu) is a video game character who made his first appearance in the Neo Geo fighting game, The King of Fighters '96 as the last boss, following Chizuru Kagura. He is one of the Four Heavenly Kings of Orochi, with the power to command wind; his full title as a heavenly king is "Fuki Susabu Kaze no Goenitz (吹き荒ぶ風のゲーニッツ, Goenitz of the Wildly-Blowing Wind)". Goenitz took his namesake from an alien character in the anime, Space Battleship Yamato. His Heavenly King title is a reference to the 1979 opening theme of Cyborg 009. In Gamest's 1997 Heroes Collection, Goenitz ranked 46 of the staff's favorite characters. He shared the spot with seven other characters, including Fighter's History character Makoto Mizoguchi, and Street Fighter character, Akuma. He is voiced by Yoshinori Shima. Story Ever since Goentiz was young, he knew his duty as a Heavenly King and made haste to revive his lord Orochi. In an attempt to reach this means, he became a religious missionary who would travel to those in need. When he was eighteen, he challenged Rugal and easily defeated the older man by taking out one of his opponent's eyes. As an experiment, he granted his opponent some of Orochi's power to see if he could become a valid host for the entity. Goenitz eventually assigns the task of observing the crimelord to two other Hakkeshu, Mature and Vice. Meanwhile, he paid a visit to a remote village where Hakesshu member, Guidel, was staying. To his surprise, Guidel was living a peaceful life and had no interest in their lord's mission. In response, Goenitz activated the Riot of the Blood in Leona which lead to the death of her parents. Pleased with the results, he sealed away her memories and continued to look for ways of speeding up his lord's revival. He notices that the seal is too strong for his lord so he paid a visit to the Yata household. He murders the current head of the clan, Maki Kagura, to break the seal's power. Sometime after the 1995 tournament, he also decides to track the Three Sacred Treasures that previously defeated his lord. Since he had previously judged Chizuru and the two secretaries were keeping an eye on Iori, Goenitz decided to personally test Kyo's strength. Although he expected a glorious fight from the 1995 champion, he defeated the Kusanagi heir with ease. He interrupts the 1996 tournament to finally end all three heirs at once. Although the exact events of the tournament remain unclear, he officially dies during the tournament's conclusion. He either commits suicide or is defeated by Kyo, Iori, and Chizuru. He is said to be the Hakkeshu leader, and leader of the Four Heavenly Kings of Orochi. Personality Though influenced by Orochi, he retains much of the mannerisms and civility of a priest, which is reflected in his winning poses and his elegant, somewhat flowery speech. He sports the same "messiah" attitude that aspires to "save" people and dispatch disbelievers. He shows great hostility towards characters of demonic origins such as Demitri Maximoff and Red Arremer. Powers * Slashing Hands - Goenitz's hands can cut and pierce as if they were knives. * Aerokinesis - Goenitz has full control over the air and wind currents. ** Control Wind - Goenitz can create and stop wind currents. ** Create Hurricane - Goenitz can create hurricanes and tornadoes out of nowhere. ** Cutting Wind - Goenitz can create blades of air. ** Translocation - Goenitz can move himself to somewhere nearby by transporting his molecules through the air. ** Flight - Goenitz can fly. * Orochi Power - Goenitz has some control over the Orochi power. ** Give Power - Goenitz can give humans Orochi power. ** Activate Riot of the Blood - As a Heavenly King, he can activate the Riot of the Blood in those who have part Orochi blood. Fighting Style Goenitz fights mainly with his control over wind with little concern for utilizing any established combative techniques. Like the other Four Kings, his moves are all written using the Cyrillic alphabet. His trademark move, Yonokaze, is a tornado that comes up at random, slicing any foe it touches. Music * Trash Head - The King of Fighters '96 *'Trash Head ~Haru Ichiban~ (Best Spring)' - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match * Movin' (Favorite Blue Hyper Mix) - K.O.F. Dance Trax Sprites Category:Boss character Category:Humans